<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три кружки by triskelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857912">Три кружки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos'>triskelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (UK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: джен<br/>Персонажи: Энни, и Митчелл с Джорджем вдалеке)))<br/>Рейтинг: нет<br/>Слова: "первый снег".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Mitchell &amp; George Sands &amp; Annie Sawyer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три кружки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Те, кто говорит, что после смерти меняется все, понятия не имеют, что говорят. Энни, например, все так же любит детективы и ночные шоу на радио. И теплые носки. И сидеть зимним утром на подоконнике, грея руки о чашку с горячим какао.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, надеть носки она уже не может. Как и выпить глоточек какао. И руки больше не нужно греть, потому что они не мерзнут. Но отказываться от традиции она не собирается. Что может быть лучше, чем солнечное зимнее утро, когда не нужно никуда спешить? Когда можно сидеть с ногами на подоконнике и наблюдать за тем, как кружатся в воздухе первые снежинки, словно в такт ее любимой «That Ole Devil Called Love» Эллисон Моет (Оуэн, возможно, и оказался убийцей, но глупо ведь было бы разлюбить песню только потому, что он под нее сделал предложение?).<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энни устраивается поудобнее и прислоняется виском к холодному стеклу. В детстве она часто так ждала маму – едва увидев вдалеке ее фигуру, вихрем слетала по лестнице, набрасывала пальто и бежала ей навстречу, теряя тапочки в снегу. Потом, через много лет, высматривала Оуэна, пытаясь по его походке понять, в каком он настроении.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затем зимние дни стали пустыми и тихими, словно снег украл все звуки. Некого было ждать, некому бежать навстречу. Снег под домом месяцами оставался ровным и нехоженым. Тогда Энни думала, что, если ей суждено раствориться в воздухе, как другим привидениям, то это произойдет в один из таких дней – пустых и холодных, когда ей скучно даже заваривать чай.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас на столе стоят две чашки, в которые Энни еще полчаса назад предусмотрительно положила по пакетику. На плите, на маленьком огне, тихо свистит чайник. Когда из-за поворота показываются два знакомых силуэта, она соскакивает на пол.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Митчелл и Джордж переходят улицу, зябко ежась от морозного ветра. После ночного дежурства они всегда уставшие, молчаливые, и мечтают только о чашке чая и теплом одеяле.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энни разливает кипяток по кружкам и идет открывать дверь.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>